Why
by DeBrabant
Summary: Zeke discovers why he can do as he does.


Why  
by Danii  
Summary: Zeke watches  
Disclaimer: I own no one, or the music.  
Distribution: I'd be honored to be a part of your site. Just tell me where it is.  
Rating: PG-G  
Uses the song: Flames by VAST  
Takes place at the VERY end of "It's a Helluva Life"  
  
And now:  
  
He walked away.  
  
Zeke walked away from her, from her beautiful face, from the soul he knew completed his own, from the soft skin, and the dark hair he had once reverently ran his fingers through every night. His coat billowing in soft breeze, he made his way down the sidewalk and away from the woman he loved, all the while resisting the urge to turn his head and get just one more glance at her. And to his great pride, he did just that. He didn't turn back.  
  
Instead, almost comically, he ducked behind a car.  
  
Scrunched behind the driver's door, Zeke watched Rosalyn pace around the front of the bank with the others who tittered nervously to the various professionals. God, how he wanted to hold her at that moment. How he wanted to take her into his arms and forget all 113 of those Damned bastards, and the even more Damnable bastard who wanted them back.   
  
But he couldn't.  
  
All he could do was follow her, watch her from a distance, as she began the walk home from the bank.  
  
  
Close your eyes  
Let me touch you now  
Let me give you something that is real...  
  
  
She walked for a little while before finding her car. Zeke wondered why she'd walked for as long as she had, but then remembered how traumatizing an experience she'd just had. They'd just had.  
  
He'd been affected as well because it took him a minute to realize that the car door had closed and that she was now on the way to her home. Her home.   
  
  
Close the door  
Leave your fears behind  
Let me give you what you're giving me...  
  
  
His mind was a blur, centering around one Rosalyn Stone. It was if all he could see was her, and the rest of the world was spinning. Spinning out of control, out of sight, out of mind. As if she was the Northern Star: a beacon even in the darkest of night that never wavered and never moved, while all the rest, some even brighter then the steady light, were ever changing. So fluid, they almost didn't exist. At least not to Zeke.  
  
He watched from the bushes as she got out the car, and his eyes followed her as she walked from the vehicle, up the stairs, to the dark house. The door closed, and his heart broke all over again. Yet even as it broke, it lightened.  
  
As he'd told the angel, he did feel better having seen her. But like a drop of water to a man dying of thirst, or a candle in a universe of darkness, it wasn't enough. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to be with her.  
  
To laugh with her, to hear about all the little annoyances she'd gone through at work all day. To hear her voice say to him 'I love you'. No. Just to hear her say his name. God, he'd give...   
  
  
You are the only thing  
That makes me want to live at all  
When I am with you  
There's no reason to pretend that  
When I am with you  
I feel flames again  
  
  
Slowly, he pulled up one of the sleeves of his shirt, revealing his arm which was still covered in the hated tatooes. Names. So many of them...names of murderers, rapists, serial killers, muggers...the worst of humanity, those who barely qualified for that title. All of them inked into his flesh. Removable only by sending a soul to Hell.  
  
Why was he doing this again? Why was he risking his soul? Was it to help the Devil recover his lost souls? Was it because of some divine purpose? Was it because his own soul needed to feel it was doing something good and right?  
  
Or was it for that woman in the house?   
  
For her spirit? For her beauty? For her love?  
  
Perhaps it was for all of these reasons, but he knew why he COULD do what he did. Why he could continue. Her.  
  
  
Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave  
Just put me inside you  
I would never ever leave you   
  
  
He stared at the house for a few moments longer, watching as the rooms lit up and then darkened. Then Zeke began his way back to his hotel room, back to the darkness and the cold. Back to the bottom, where there was only one place to go.  
  
The End  
  



End file.
